Not Your Everyday Patron
by polgara-5
Summary: The girl in Sookie’s section is definitely not normal. BtVSSouthern Vampire Cross This is a sequel to Business First


**Title:** Not Your Everyday Patron

**By:** Polgara PG

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters; they belong to their respective creators, publishing companies, and production companies.

**Distribution:** My website – Worlds of Possibilities, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Chosen for Buffy, and let's say through Living Dead In Dallas for the Southern Vampire just because of the use of one character.

**Setting**: Several years after Chosen, and just after Living Dead In Dallas for the Southern Vampire.

**Summary:** The girl in Sookie's section is definitely not normal.

**A/N:** Written for the FFA - Buffy and Sookie Stackhouse from the Southern Vampire Series

**A/N2:** This is a sequel to my fic Business First.

Not Your Everyday Patron 

Ever since Bill had walked into Merlotte's my life had drastically changed. My world had expanded. I now knew the truth of what existed in the dark. Not only were vampires real, but so were werewolves, shapeshifters, and all sorts of other nasties.

While some might argue that this exposure meant a more exciting life, and really, in the beginning I had agreed, it was also more dangerous. There were all sorts of strange politics in this other world and many of its inhabitants were less than friendly and had their own agenda. Usually something I wanted to have nothing to do with.

Even my own strangeness sets me apart from the 'normal' population. Being able to read other people's thoughts has made the town of Bon Temps refer to me as Crazy Sookie. Bill keeps trying to convince me it's a gift, but I'm still not sure.

But sometimes it lets me know that there's more to someone than what you see. Like the blonde woman sitting in my section. To the casual viewer she seemed delicate, her frame even smaller than mine, completely unthreatening as she casually sipped her diet coke. If we were busy I'm sure she'd be surrounded by all of the 'eligible' bachelors that Bon Temps has to offer, my brother included.

I knew differently.

She wasn't a vampire. I knew this mostly because it was the middle of the day and she had walked in from the sun. But also because I could 'hear' the occasional thought. Vampire minds are a complete blank to me. Her thoughts were pretty fuzzy, though. I could only pick up a stray word here and there.

I turned her food order in to our new cook, and then moved behind the bar to talk to Sam.

"Something wrong?" He softly asked.

"Have you heard about anybody 'new' coming to town?" I asked, hoping he'd pick up on my meaning.

Apparently he did as he frowned a little. "No, why? Are you sensing something?"

"She's different," I said, indicating the blonde. "I don't know how, but she is."

"Shapeshifter? Were?" He asked, carefully watching her from the corner of his eye.

"I don't know. Don't you think you could…"

"Could what?" Sam shifted his full attention to me. His warm blue eyes looked at me in confusion.

"You know, that thing where you kind of pick up scents," I said with a tight grin.

He sighed. "I suppose I could walk by her as I go have a word with Alcee."

"Thanks, Sam."

I watched as he made his way through the tables and nearly brushed her shoulder as he walked past. She glanced at him but thankfully didn't indicate she noticed what he was doing. I hated to involve Sam like this, but my past few experiences had left me a little jumpy.

Keeping an eye on her, I kept myself busy at the bar until Sam returned. Luckily, it was slow and I didn't have any other customers.

After Sam finished talking to Alcee, he returned. He lightly shook his head. "I don't know. She doesn't shift, but she's powerful. Be careful."

I nodded as the cook handed me her plate. "Thanks," I said absently, my thoughts on the blonde. I walked back over to her table and set down her sandwich and fries. "Anything else I can get you?" I brightly asked.

"Nope," she replied, her accent clearly showing she wasn't from the south. She turned her hazel eyes towards me. "Are you satisfied?"

"Excuse me?" I could feel my smile becoming tight.

"You've been awfully interested in me."

"Well, you're new in town…"

"Do you always send shapeshifters over to sniff the newbies?" She asked, one elegant eyebrow quirking upwards.

I could only stare at her in amazement. Once again I tried to 'read' her. All I got was the words Eric and demon. "How do you know Eric?" I asked without thinking.

Her eyes narrowed. "We made a business arrangement. You can read minds," she stated rather than asked.

"Not everyone's. You're… not easy," I admitted. It seemed to make no sense to deny it; she could tell I was different somehow.

"Ah, which is why you had him sniff me," she said with sudden understanding in her eyes. "Makes sense. I'd want to know about weird strangers, too."

"And a demon?" I couldn't help but ask.

Her eyes shuttered and grew hard. "My business. Part of my arrangement with Eric."

I nodded. As curious as I was about it, I figured it was probably safer if I didn't know anything else. "Okay. If you need anything else…"

"I'll holler," she said, her face warming up again.

"Sookie," she said, causing me to turn back to her. "Name's Buffy. In case it becomes necessary."

"Right," I said, before going back to the bar.

"Well?" Sam quietly asked.

"She's fine."

"Are you sure?"

I didn't know how exactly I knew, but I knew she wasn't here to hurt us. Maybe because she had worked something out with Eric. Or maybe it was because she never used the word demon to describe either vampires or shapeshifters, nor did she seem bothered by them. Or maybe it was because she didn't seem threatening towards us. In fact, the only time she had seemed remotely dangerous was when I questioned her about the demon.

Yeah, her business here had nothing to do with us. "I'm sure," I told Sam.

finis


End file.
